


Puppies Get Colds Too

by lizziepro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppies get colds too, and when that happens, it's Dr. Park to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies Get Colds Too

He knew Chanyeol cared, and because he was Chanyeol, Baekhyun shouldn't have been surprised when he called his boyfriend in the morning, voice barely audible because of the nasty virus he'd acquired from some kids at the preschool he taught at, and Chanyeol promptly came over in a doctor's coat, stethescope around his neck [was it real? Baekhyun didn't want to know], holding a duffle bag at his side.

A bag which had taped to it "Dr. Park's Puppy Care Kit!"

Baekhyun grimaced a little at first look, but by the end of the day, after Chanyeol cooked him what had to be the tastiest ramen he'd ever eaten, made sure he was thoroughly medicated with aspirin, cough drops, and cherry flavored cold medicine, and verified that he was well entertained by his favorite anime gracing his television, Baekhyun was more than positive his boyfriend was the most loving person on the entire planet.

As they laid there on the couch, Baekhyun flush against Chanyeol's chest, arms wrapped tightly around his waist while Chanyeol's nose dug into his neck and brunette hair, Baekhyun knew.

While Baekhyun talked about how ill he felt, how tired he was, how mad at himself he was for getting sick because there was so much to do, Chanyeol replied everytime, _"Puppies get colds too, you know. You think their fluff protects them, but no siree, they can get sick too. So hush your puppy trap and lie down. Dr. Park is here to take care of you, Baekhyunnie~"_

He then kissed his nose and went about his business, every time.

And Baekhyun knew.

Puppies get colds too, but not all puppies are as lucky as him. Not everyone has a Dr. Park to come take care of them.

So, he snuggled back into Chanyeol's embrace, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back. It was relaxing. Quite so. Enough to send him into the best sleep he'd had in days.

Baekhyun knew.

He wouldn't be anywhere else but here, right now, illness or not. He wouldn't be anywhere but here.


End file.
